


Polo

by NikoNotHere



Series: Paul x Schneider Series [4]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Established Relationship, Fun, Games, Hiding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere
Summary: Schneider can't find Paul.
Relationships: Paul Landers/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Series: Paul x Schneider Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730440
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Polo

Schneider paused reading his paper. He thought he heard something, but after listening for a moment, decided it was his imagination. He went back to the paper.

A few seconds passed and he swore he heard a voice, very faint, calling out something he couldn't quite make out.

"Paul?" he asked, thinking maybe his husband needed help upstairs or something.

No answer. Schneider frowned, but waited instead of lifting up the paper again. 

After about 20 seconds, he heard it again. It was definitely a call, and somewhat sounded like Paul, though he still couldn't make it out very well. He stood up and set down the paper, saying again loudly, "Paul, is that you?"

Yet again, no immediate response. Schneider moved to the window to check if Paul had gone outside. As he scanned the yard, the voice came once more, but he was able to determine the direction came from upstairs this time. 

"Paul, knock it off," Schneider hollered, "and come get me if you need something. Don't just yell."

Nothing for almost a minute, and then the same call, definitely coming from upstairs. Schneider growled in frustration, then began marching up the stairs. If Paul were stuck in the attic again, he would just let him sit there and howl. Maybe then he'd learn to brace the ladder before rushing up there.

He heard the call again, slightly more distinctly and coming from the west end of the house. It almost sounded like Paul had said, "Embargo."

"What the hell are you even yelling, Paul?" Schneider asked. "And where are you?"

Another shout, and Schneider was able to finally distinguish the word: "Marco!"

"Oh for fuck's sake," Schneider said, throwing his head back with a groan. "I am not playing this!" he yelled in irritation. 

He passed the bedroom after peeking inside and seeing no Paul. As he stomped down the hallway, he heard a slightly more giggly voice say again, "Marco!"

"No!" Schneider barked back. "Where are you?"

Dead silence followed, for a very long while. Schneider checked behind cabinets and corners but couldn't find his damn husband. With a deep, heavy sigh and his head dropped into a hand, Schneider finally spoke up, "Polo?"

An excited voice yelled back, "Marco!" It was definitely coming from the bedroom.

Wearily, Schneider went back down the hall and stood in the doorway of their master bedroom. Another glance around still revealed no Paul, so he called again, "Polo."

His eyes caught the subtle shifting of the curtains next to their bed, and then a very hushed, "Marco."

Schneider felt himself grinning despite his previous irritation and he quietly padded over to the curtains. He reached a hand out slowly to grab the curtains, then yanked them back as he screamed, "POLO!"

He was immediately tackled by an extremely happy Paul, and fell back under his weight to the bed behind them. Paul smothered his face in kisses that Schneider returned just as happily, wrestling and laughing with his husband.

With a final smooch to Schneider's nose, Paul said with a smirk, "Your turn."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a "bedtime" story for a friend.


End file.
